Discord and Catrina spends sometime with the twins/Outing time
Here's how Discord and Catrina spends sometime with the twins and Outing time goes in Discord Baby Blues. Princess Yuna: Look, Aunt Celestia. The Newspaper shows the cover of Discord saving Indy and Anna. Snowdrop: He must be really kind. Isn't he, Celestia? Princess Celestia: I'll bet he was. Especially to Fluttershy. Prince Indy: (reflecting on Celestia's mirror) Princess Celestia: You like Discord. Do you, Anna? Princess Anna: (liking of Discord in the Newspaper) Titanic: Isamu is just adorable. (blows his belly) Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: Titanic, You sure have a way with foals. (trumpets) Wiggins: Presenting, Catrina! Catrina: Hello. Discord: (popping out of the newspaper) Surprised! Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Prince Isamu: (fuses over his mother) Princess Luna: (takes back Isamu from Titanic) Come now, Isamu. You know I still love you. (kissed his cheek) Discord: Hello, Celestia, Hello, Duck. Catrina and I just drop by to see how Indy and Anna are doing. Princess Celestia: They're doing just fine, Discord. Duck: We just like to say thanks again for saving them from the Mammoths. It's a good thing Catrina and Fluttershy calmed them down. Discord: Thank nothing of it, Duck. Can Catrina and I watch the little cuties? We just love to look at their adorable faces. Princess Celestia: I see no reason why not. Duck: We're just on our way to the royal meeting anyway. Catrina: Don't worry about a thing. We'll take very good care of them. (kissed the twins) Princess Yuna: Okay. Come on, Snowdrop. Let's go play with our friends. Snowdrop: Okay. Titanic: We have a meeting to attend to. Britannic: Of course, Sister. Titanic: We're off. Princess Yuna: We won't be long, Discord. Discord: Have fun. (looks at Indy and Anna) Are you two ready for some fun with Uncle Discord and Auntie Catrina? Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (nodded) Catrina: I thought so. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends . Nyx: Let's play I spy. Princess Yuna: Let's begin. Shall we? Zeñorita Cebra: Okay. Snowdrop: You go first, Skyla Princess Skyla: I spy with my little eye something glassy. Prince Edmond: Mirrors? Princess Skyla: No. Princess Yuna: Chandeliers? Princess Skyla: Nope. Pound Cake: Crystals? Pumpkin Cake: Diamonds? Princess Skyla: You both got it. Pound Cake: We win! Pumpkin Cake: Yeah! Roger: D'OH! Princess Yuna: What should we do next? Snowdrop: I wonder how did Titanic, Olympic, Britannic and Titanic II were like sisters. Round Up: Why don't we go ask them? Princess Yuna: Great idea. Judy: Let's go. Meanwhile, Discord and Catrina took Indy and Anna out for a stroll. Discord: Isn't it nice taking them on a stroll around Ponyville, Catrina? Catrina: Yes indeed, Discord. Prince Indy: (fusses over ice cream) Princess Anna: (fusses over the pigeons) Discord: Looks like Indy wanted Ice Cream. Catrina: And Anna wants to see some pigeons. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (keeps fussing) Discord: Okay. We'll take you. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225